goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Wedding Ringer
Name: The Wedding Ringer Directed by: Jeremy Garelick Written by: Jeremy Garelick Jay Lavender Produced by: Adam Fields William Packer Executive Producers: Zanne Devine Glenn S. Gainor Jeremy Garelick Jay Lavender Ben Waisbren Co-Producer: Valerie Bleth Sharp Associate Producer: Chris Bremner Nathan Donohoe Director of Photography: Bradford Lipson Production Designer: Chris Cornwell Film Editors: Jeff Groth Shelly Westerman Byron Wong Music by: Christopher Lennertz Art Director: Charlie Campbell Set Decorator: Dena Roth Costume Designer: Genevieve Tyrrell Casting by: Ron Digman Valorie Massalas Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Company: Will Packer Productions Distributor: Universal Pictures Airdate: January 16, 2015 Length: 101 minutes, 44 seconds Budget: $23 million Box office: $79.8 million Pixar Movie Number: 3050 The Wedding Ringer is a 2015 romantic comedy film directed and co-written by Jeremy Garelick. It stars Kevin Hart, Josh Gad, and Kaley Cuoco and released on January 16, 2015. Despite receiving generally negative reviews, the film was a box office success, grossing over $79 million against a $23 million budget. Synopsis Jimmy Callahan provides best man services, through The Best Man Inc., for guys who don't have the friends necessary for a wedding. Doug Harris, a successful tax attorney, and his fiancée Gretchen Palmer are planning for their wedding day. Doug becomes frantic searching for a best man, and is referred to Jimmy's company by his party planner, Edmundo. Doug asks Jimmy to pull off a "Golden Tux" (seven groomsmen) to match with Gretchen's bridesmaids, which has never been done before. After hearing Doug's plea, Jimmy agrees to be his best man for a fee of $50,000 and all expenses paid. When going over the formalities for the wedding, Doug tells Jimmy his name will be Bic Mitchum. Jimmy recruits three of his friends as groomsmen. Fitzgibbons, a criminal who escaped from a federal prison, agrees to be a groomsman because there will be seven bridesmaids to hit on. Lurch agrees in order to get away from his nagging wife. Reggie, an airport security guard, agrees because there will be good food. Jimmy, his secretary Doris, Fitzgibbons, Lurch, and Reggie, interview people willing to fill the four remaining spots based on their "party trick distractions." They choose Kip, a sexy man with a stutter, Endo, who has three testicles, Bronstein, who can dislocate and relocate his shoulder, and Otis, who can say every sentence backwards. Doug tells Gretchen that "Bic" flew in from El Salvador for the wedding. Gretchen insists that Bic comes to a family brunch. Doug tells Jimmy that Bic must act as a military priest. At the brunch, Doug becomes nervous and almost blows his own cover until Jimmy accidentally sets Gretchen's grandmother on fire. They take her to the emergency room, and Jimmy makes up a lie to Ed, Gretchen's father, that Doug used to play football. Ed challenges Jimmy and Doug to a football game with some of his old college teammates who will be at the wedding. Doug meets his groomsmen, whom Doris has given fake identities based on the last names of famous Los Angeles sports figures—Plunkett, Rambis, Garvey, Alzado, Drysdale, Carew, and Dickerson. Jimmy takes Doug and the groomsmen on fake photo shoots of skydiving, scuba-diving, running a marathon, and climbing mountains. When Doug begins to have doubts, they visit Edmundo, who tells him that the only key is to please Gretchen and her mother Lois and nothing else matters. To prove how good he is at being a best man, Jimmy takes Doug to a wedding where the best man makes a terrible speech. After, they have drinks and show off their dance moves. Jimmy reveals he once made an excellent best man speech for an acqaintance which led to his career as a wedding ringer. Doug reveals that his father was an international tax attorney and moved frequently, so Doug never got to make friends. When his parents died, Doug took over the business, and work consumed him, leaving him without friends and therefore a best man. Jimmy drives Doug home, and reiterates that they are in a business relationship, and Doug, although hurt, agrees. Jimmy is reminded by Doris that he needs a real friend for himself, and he is motivated to succeed on completing Doug's wedding. The groomsmen kidnap Doug to his outrageous bachelor party. He is introduced to Nadia, who tries to seduce him, but Doug instead befriends her. A prank involving peanut butter, a blindfolded Doug's genitals and a basset hound goes awry, requiring the groomsmen and Nadia to rush Doug to a hospital. When Doug wakes up the next day, Nadia kisses him goodbye, and hints she would like to know him better. Later, the groomsmen play football with Ed and his college football friends, including Joe Namath, John Riggins, and Ed "Too Tall" Jones. A mud bowl ensues and Ed blows out his knee on the last play. At the rehearsal dinner, Gretchen's bridesmaids sing a song, while Doug's groomsmen create a slideshow of the fake pictures they previously took, winning Gretchen over. That night, Gretchen, speaking to Doug, notices Bic razors and Mitchum deodorant in their cabinets. She recognizes the familiarity in the last names of the groomsmen and deduces the scheme. She asks Doug about it but he brushes it off, saying Gretchen is paranoid, to which she reluctantly agrees. On the day of the wedding, the family priest cancels. Doug hatches an idea where Jimmy, already introduced as a military priest, officiates the nuptials. At the wedding reception, Jimmy congratulates Gretchen, who exclaims that the wedding is a disaster because the zipper on her dress is torn, her grandmother has third degree burns, her dad's knee is blown out, the food is bad, and she isn't marrying the man she loves. She confesses that she only married Doug because he is a nice man and can easily provide the lavish lifestyle she wants. Doug overhears and tells Jimmy that he can't go through with the wedding, but Jimmy dismisses this. As Jimmy gives his best man speech, Doug stops it and reveals he and Gretchen aren't married since "Bic" is not a licensed officiant. He also tells everyone that his groomsmen are fake. Doug pays Jimmy his $50,000 fee and they accept each other's friendship. Gretchen is livid that her wedding is ruined. Ed's college friends make peace with Doug and Jimmy and tell them they were good players. Jimmy gets a date with Gretchen's sister, Allison. As they leave, Jimmy has an idea. They cash in Doug's first class honeymoon tickets to Tahiti, going instead on a guy trip where the groomsmen, Edmundo, Doris, and Nadia, who begins her romance with Doug. As they party in the plane, Lurch says that he "has a bad feeling about this flight" as a reference to his character in the TV series Lost. Cast Kevin Hart as Jimmy Callahan/Bic Mitchum Josh Gad as Doug Harris (aka: Douglas Ephraim Ben Lazar Menahem Harris) Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting as Gretchen Palmer Alan Ritchson as Kip/Carew Cloris Leachman as Grandma Mimi Rogers as Lois Palmer, Gretchen Palmer's mother Ken Howard as Ed Palmer, Gretchen Palmer's father Affion Crockett as Reggie/Drysdale Jenifer Lewis as Doris Jenkins Olivia Thirlby as Allison Palmer Justine Ezarik as Pam, Stuart's Wife Jorge Garcia as Lurch/Garvey Josh Peck as Bad Best Man Eugenio Cobo as Roberto Aaron Hernan as Francisco Joe Namath as Himself John Riggins as Himself Ed "Too Tall" Jones as Himself Francisco Gattorno as David Michelle Vieth as Martha Fernando Colunga as Jose Aaron Takahashi as Endo/Rambis Dan Gill as Bornstein/Dickerson Corey Holcomb as Otis/Alzado Glozell Green as Attractive Traveler Tristin Mays as Cute Bridesmaid Colin Kane as Fitzgibbons/Plunkett Ignacio Serricchio as Edmundo Nicole Whelan as Nadia Whitney Cummings as Holly Munk Jeff Ross as a Wedding Singer Nikki Leigh as The 15 Year Old Lisa Donovan as The Flight Attendant Lindsay Pearce as Alexandra Plylow Home Media Release The Wedding Ringer is released on Blu-Ray and DVD April 28, 2015. Aspect Ratios 2.35:1 (CinemaScope) 1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) 1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections *Languages **Audio: English, English Audio Descriptive Service, French and Spanish **Subtitles: English, French and Spanish *Bonus Features Logo Variations The movie begins with the Universal Pictures logo playing as normal. The next logo comes Pixar Animation Studios which speeds up x2 faster in 6 seconds. Finally, the Will Packer Productions logo shows up to start the movie. Previews * Minions Theatrical Trailer (In Theaters July 10th) * Mississippi Grind Trailer (In Theaters September 25th) * Dope Trailer (In Theaters June 19th) Language Dubs *The Wedding Ringer/Language Dubs Other Languages *The Wedding Ringer/Other Languages Quotes *The Wedding Ringer/Quotes Credits *The Wedding Ringer/Credits Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:2015 Films